Sunny with a Chance of Serendipity
by Lady Naeva
Summary: Knives finally escapes his brother's overbearing care after their battle, he walks into a bar thats being held up and the most unusual girl follows him over the most Unusual circumstance RR


Ch. 1 Unexpected Occurence  
  
  
  
Knives had finally escaped Vash, after a month of way too much TLC he felt like he was going to barf. It was bad enough he had to be shot by his damn brother but being stuck in a house with him and two humans was horrid. Accursed filthy, spiders, and the worst thing was, Vash was married to the short, dark haired one, Meryl was her name. And the Tall, bronze haired one, she was too smart; the only sanctuary Knives had was that she didn't know it.   
  
Knives lurched forward, the Thomas he was riding tripped. Stupid animal. It regained its balance and grunted. The town of Julius came into view. Thank god. Knives's back had ached from the riding the filthy animal for so long, but it was better then walking. He hopped of the Thomas and walked into town, tying the creature to a post.   
  
Looking around Knives saw a bar. He walked in and heard the unmistakable sound of a gun being cocked, and looked up. A man a few inches taller then Knives and an unshaven face held the gun to Knives's forehead. Knives glared and sidestepped.   
  
"Don't move or I'll shoot you." The man said. Knives moved and sat in the corner, ignoring the man's command. Knives looked about the room, most of the costumers were still sitting in their seats, tied up. Knives's view traveled to the bar, a girl with long raven hair, and cranberry bangs hanging over her blue eyes was staring at him, he looked away, uncomfortable by her, he felt as if her gaze was baring into his soul. His eyes sought out the bartender who was cowering behind the bar.  
  
The unshaven man followed him and motioned for two others to come over.   
  
"Now Mister, give me your money, and weapons," the man said. Knives glared.  
  
"Go away spider"  
  
"I aren't a spider Now give me your cash" within a flash Knives was on his feet. He pulled the man's arm out of its socket and flipped him over his shoulder. A single shot rang out. The two other men fell, pools of red seeping from their heads. The unshaven man fell to a heap withering in pain. The bartender peaked out from his refuge behind the counter.   
  
"Damn Spiders" Knives got up and started walking to the door.   
  
"Hey You!" Knives stopped and turned around. The girl was sitting on the bar and looking at him, she had spoke. "Thanks" Knives raised a brow. The girl broke the ropes and hoped off the bar, Knives's eyes widened, no spider should be able to do that, but she wasn't a plant either, weird kid.   
  
"How did you break the ropes?" The girl looked up, slightly puzzled, and held up a knife.   
  
"Oh" Knives turned around, and started walking "Wow a knife how stupid of me why didn't I think of it?"   
  
Knives walked to his Thomas and started leading it away to the next restaurant. Some of the towns people where staring at him. He looked away from them. He soon realized someone was following him; his hand went to his gun. He stopped and turned around. It was that girl; the disgusting filth was following him. She wore a long black coat, the bottom coated with a thin layer of dust. Under that Knives could see a black shirt, and gray, jeans that hugged her curves.  
  
"What do you want?" Knives spat.  
  
"Your Thomas" Knives cut her off.  
  
"You cant have it"  
  
"No, it's leg…its fractured" Knives was so occupied with getting away from the bar he didn't notice its limp. She walked closer to the animal and kneeled next to it.  
  
"You might want to take it to a vet" Knives snorted.   
  
"Who cares about the stupid creature" A sharp burning sensation soon reached his cheek. The girl was on her feet and had slapped him.  
  
"You asshole! Do you have no heart? It's living all living things have the right to be cared for," Knives stepped back, it sounded like something his stupid brother, would say.  
  
"Stupid Spider…" Knives grinned evilly "I should just kill you now" that earned him a another pain, except she had punched him in the nose this time, he was pushed back by this hit which normally would not phase him at all, his balance was off, yea that's it, she's not really that strong. Knives was close to shooting that woman she was getting on his nerves.   
  
  
  
The Thomas grunted, forcing him to put his fantasies on hold and come back to the real world. He looked around 'Where the hell did she go?' He looked at the Thomas again; the girl was bracing its leg between two boards.  
  
"So?" Knives said slowly. The girl didn't look up, but started speaking.  
  
"We can't let it walk on this foot anymore not right now"  
  
"So what do you suggest…? It gets carried?" The girl stood up grinning. Knives backed up, infuriated "No way are you making me carry that disgusting beast! Stupid spider how could you even think that" The girl shrugged.  
  
"Fine" Knives opened his mouth to protest, but stopped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll carry it then"  
  
"It weighs 500 pounds!"  
  
"So? I thought you wanted to kill it…. Why would you care bout me?" Knives just stared at her, muttering under his breath. She leaned over and pulled the animal over her shoulders, the animal didn't make a sound as if it were heavily sedated, and in fact the thing looked like it was enjoying itself. The girl looked unbent by the weight that probably more than quadrupled her own, like this was an everyday occurrence. "Oh my names Rikisha, you can just call me Riki." She smiled a bit, Knives frowned. "Your Knives right?"   
  
"Wha…. What? How did you know that you infernal creature?" He thought that only plants much like himself and his brother, legato and vampires had telepathy. 'Did you use telepathy?' He planted the thought in her mind.   
  
'Nope, it says 'Knives' on your shirt' Knives looked down, under the Seed's emblem, there was another patch with his name embroidered…. God he forgot to remove that after Millie had sewn it on. Duh Knives that's the second time today she's fucked with your head, wait…. Did she just use telepathy? Knives was once again torn from his thoughts, when he heard the crunch of gravel from Rikisha's boots as she walked towards the town vet.   
  
"Weird girl." Knives sighed and walked off in the opposite direction to a small restaurant, he still hadn't eaten and he was hoping to get away from that weird girl. 


End file.
